Doctor Who and The Angel
by Aella Rosewood
Summary: Among his travels, the Doctor has always had Angel. She looks to him as her master, and sees herself as his pet. Her part to play is merely to watch time and guide the Doctor in times of great trouble. However, she is not a companion and can be just as bad as the Doctor. Her vow is made and forever bond to the Doctor she stands. *starts with the ninth doctor and moves forward*
1. Chapter 1

**Rose**

The Doctor and I laugh and smile as we run through a building. "_**Always with the running**_," I say to him as my paws hit the ground.

"But that's the fun part!" We continued laughing as we glanced over our shoulders. "Looks like we've lost them."

"_**For now**_," I said as the Doctor slowed down and I slide to a stop. "_**These stupid floors, my pads can't stick to them very well**_."

"Oh but you look adorable when you trip over your paws!"

"_**Hey! That's not funny!**_" I say as I laugh with him. I hear something in the distance and my ears perk up.

"What is it?" The Doctor whispers.

"_**Sh… let me listen**_."

"Wilson? Wilson! I've got the lottery money." I hear a female's voice call out and the elevator doors close.

"_**It's a female- oops. Run! Behind us!**_" The Doctor and I begin our run. My ears twitch backwards, "_**Oh dear, she's in trouble now**_. "

"Come on!" The Doctor said with a smile and we laughed lightly as we changed direction.

We see her ahead of us, and the Doctor grabs her hand as she covers her face under the mannequins arms. "Run," he pulls her arm and we begin again.

We get out into the hall and the mannequins follow after us. We run into an elevator and a mannequin's arm reaches through the door. The Doctor rips it off and throws it to the girl.

"You pulled his arm off!"

"Yup. Plastic," the Doctor says as he crosses his arms, facing the doors.

"Very clever. Nice trick! So who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?"

"Why would they be students?" The Doctor asks as he looks back at the blonde girl and bends down picking me up. She glances at me for a second before continuing her "interrogation."

"I don't know."

"Well, you said it. Why students?" He asked as he scratched my forehead and behind my ear.

"'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students."

He looks back at her with a smile, "That makes sense. Well done."

"Thanks."

"They're not students."

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police."

"Who's Wilson?" He inquired.

"Chief electrician."

"Wilson's dead." The elevator doors open and the Doctor walks out with me in his arms.

"That's just not funny. That's sick!" she says as she follows us out the elevator. I jump out of the Doctor's arms as he pulls out his sonic screwdriver and disables the lift. We then turn and begin to walk away. "Who are you then? Who's that lot down there?" We kept walking so she walked after us. "I said, who are they?"

As the Doctor walked quickly, I ran in front of the three of us. "They're made of plastic. Live plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this," The Doctor turned towards her and showed her the small bomb in his hand before turning and continuing his speed walking after me. "So I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me." The Doctor opens a door that leads outside. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and guides her outside. "No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." The Doctor closes the door and then opens it again, "I'm the Doctor by the way, and this is the Angel. What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!" He said waving the bomb at her and shutting the door.

"_**Good bye**_," I said to her, moving my mouth so she knew it was me talking. Before the door shut, I saw her look dumbfounded at my talking. "_**Oh, I love that look. Now let's go!**_"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>And why can't I just go through? It is a cat door<strong>_," I said as the Doctor looks through the cat door. "_**Oh goodness. Move it!**_" I move in front of the Doctor's face, but before I can go in the door twitches and I move back a bit, before it fully opens again. I shuffle backwards into the Doctor's chest.

"What're you doing here?" He asks as Rose opens the door and he stands up.

"I live here."

"Well, what do you do that for?"

"Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job."

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver, "We must got the wrong signal, Angel," he says looking down at me. He looks back at Rose, "You're not plastic are you?" The Doctor knocks on her forehead. "No, bonehead. Bye, then," he smiles at her and we turn to walk away.

However, Rose grabs his arm. "You. Inside. Right now." And with that the Doctor is pulled into her house.

"_**Heey!**_" I say at her, still moving my mouth. She shuts the door, and I hop through the cat door. "_**I'm here too you know, girl**_." I hiss lightly in her mind as I trot past her and down the hall avoiding the eyes of anyone else.

We end up in the living room. "Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Rose asks walking into the kitchen.

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk, and a little for Angel too," the Doctor says looking around. He picks up one of the gossip tabloids on the glass coffee table.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us," I hear Rose's voice. I jump up onto the couch and watch the Doctor.

"That won't last; he's gay and she's an alien," he said grabbing a book.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong."

He flips the pages, not once stopping. "Hmm. Sad ending." I giggle as I watch him.

"They said on the news, they'd found a body."

He picked up a letter, "Rose Tyler." He then turns and sees a mirror. "Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears," he said looking at himself before turning to me and smiling. He then picks up a deck of cards, "Luck be a lady." He then tries to shuffle the cards but they all end up on the floor. "Maybe not." My ears perk up as I hear the cat flap. "What's that, then? Do _you _have a cat?" The Doctor looks behind the couch and the mannequins arms flies out of nowhere and grabs his throat. He grabs a hold of the plastic and tries to pull it away from his neck.

"No," Rose answers, still in the kitchen.

"_**Doctor!**_" I say standing up. '_What do I do? I don't have hands! And I can't shift right now!' _I think to myself as he struggles and falls back on the couch.

Rose walks back into the living room and I bit onto the arm trying to pull it away. "I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

"_**Help him!**_" I hiss at her through our minds. Before she can do anything the Doctor throws the arm off and it goes flying. It stops in midair before flying and grabbing onto Rose's face. The Doctor jumps up and tries to pull it off. I hear a hairdryer in one of the other rooms as the Doctor and Rose fall onto the coffee table and smash it. They roll around a little bit before Rose is able to get up and falls back onto the couch. Thankfully, I jumped out of the way fast enough that I didn't get squished.

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and points it at the arm, stunning it. He holds the arm by its wrist as the finger keep moving. He presses the sonic screwdriver a few times before placing the tip on the palm and the fingers stop moving. "It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" He throws it at Rose. "Armless," he says laughing at his own joke.

"Do you think?" Rose asks hitting him with it. I laugh at them.

"Ow!"

* * *

><p>We then make your way to leave. We go to the staircase of the apartment complex and quickly make our way down the stairs. "Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off," Rose says as she follows us.<p>

"Yes we can. Here we are. This is Angel and I, swanning off. See ya."

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me! And your cat talks!"

"Ten out of ten observation. And she can hear and understand what you're saying. Careful," he says as we continue to descend.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No, we don't." I reach the bottom first and stand by the door waiting. Not but two seconds later the Doctor pushes it open for me and we walk outside, with Rose on our tails. The Doctor looks at the arm for a bit as we keep walking.

"Alright, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking."

"Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"Sort of," Rose said a little calmer.

"Doesn't work," the Doctor says as he quickly bends down and snatches me up into his arms where I crawl onto his shoulder and lay there, balanced perfectly as always.

"Who are you?" she asks once again.

"Told you. I'm the Doctor and this is The Angel."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor."

"Hello," he says looking over his shoulder, and me, to give her a quick smile.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of," he teases and I giggle.

"And the talking cat, Angel?"

"_**Yes, I can talk. I can hear and fully comprehend what you're saying, human. So tread carefully,**_" I say giving her a sarcastic smile.

"But you're a cat," Rose said staring at me.

"_**I'm not a cat.**_"

"Then what are you?"

"_**Best if you don't know, and I don't talk,**_" I said without moving my mouth this time.

"Then how are you talking?"

"_**Telepathy. I'm speaking through our minds, and I can control who hears me.**_"

"Well then, come on. Tell me. I've seen enough. Are you two the police?"

"No, we are just passing through. We're a long way from home," The Doctor says rubbing my head a bit with his gentle hand.

"But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?" She asks nervously.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"_**Isn't it just like a human to automatically think there is something special about them that the whole world can't measure up to?**_" I said to them both, this time I didn't bother moving my mouth.

"It tried to kill me!"

"It was after us, not you. Last night, in the shop, we were there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, we were tracking it down, it was tracking us down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met us," the Doctor said.

"So what you're saying is the entire world revolves around you two."

"Sort of, yeah," the Doctor and I say together, smiling.

"You're full of it."

"Sort of, yeah," The Doctor says.

"_**Pretty much,**_" I say sending her a kitty smile.

"But all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?"

"No one," we say in sync again.

"What? You're on your own?"

"Well, sort of. I have Angel with me. But I mean, you lot? All you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

"Okay," Rose says as she takes the arm. "Start from the beginning." The Doctor shrugs and we continue walking, finally getting to a field. "I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead," he explained.

"So that's radio control?"

"Thought control." We both looked to Rose to see the shock and confusion on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?"

"_**Long story,**_" I say.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

The three of us laugh. "No," the Doctor answers."It's not a price war," he jokes. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" He asks as we both look at her.

"No," she says.

"But you're still listening," he says before looking forward again to keep walking while I enjoy riding on his shoulder.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" She stops walking and asks.

The Doctor stops walking after a few steps and looks back at her. "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving?" The Doctor walks back over to Rose. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." The Doctor holds Rose's hand to make his point. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you, Angel, and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go," and he let go of her hand. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler," he took the plastic arm from her. "Go home."

* * *

><p>I waited outside the restaurant as the Doctor went in to find Rose and a plastic Mickey. I hear crashing, screaming, and a fire alarm. I run to the back alley and see Rose trying to open a big metal gate and the Doctor casually walking.<p>

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!" Rose insisted wanting to get away.

"Sonic screwdriver," he corrected.

"Use it!" She yelled.

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here," the Doctor says pulling out a key and unlocking a blue Police Box. I trot up to him and go inside when he has the door open.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!" I hear Rose yelling from outside. Finally, she opens the doors and comes inside the Tardis. She then goes back outside, to come back in. "It's going to follow us!" She says quickly running up the ramp the towards the main console.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute," the Doctor says walking around with a gadget in his hands. I sit in one of three connected seats as I watch quietly. I watch Rose look around in shock.

I look to the Doctor, "_**Can I shift in front of her?**_"

"Sure, go for it Angs," the Doctor says doing technology stuff I still don't understand after all this time.

I jump down from my seat and walk to a spot behind the console where Rose can't see me. I quickly transform and walk out so she can see. (Wearing:  cgi/set?id=135499443) I look like a human girl in her early twenties with long black perfectly curled hair. For a moment, I let Rose see my black cat ears disappear into my hair before they are replaced my human looking ones with light pink flower earrings. My yellow eyes darken into a deep hazel brown. I walk over and stand next to the Doctor. She stands there in shock before the Doctor catches her attention.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right," the Doctor and I walk to stand in front of Rose. "Where do you want to start?"

"Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?"

"Yes."

"It's alien."

"Yeah."

"Are you both alien?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. And you're the cat? You changed?" Rose asked me.

"_**I shifted into this form from my cat one, yes, but I'm not a cat,**_" I answered.

"It's called the Tardis, this thing," the Doctor continued. " S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Rose then starts crying. "That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose asks.

"Oh. I didn't think of that…." The Doctor says drifting off into his thoughts.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?" Rose said gesturing to the plastic head behind us.

"Melt?" We look behind us. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

"What're you doing?" Rose asks, still upset about her boyfriend.

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" The Doctor says as he flies the Tardis. We then run past Rose, outside.

"You can't go out there. It's not safe," she yells at us. We look around as Rose comes out.

"I lost the signal, I got so close," the Doctor say upset.

Rose looks around, seeing that we are no longer in the same place. "We've moved. Does it fly?"

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand" the Doctor says in a somewhat tense voice.

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" The Doctor asks pacing back and forth a bit. I lean against the Tardis watching, running my fingers through my hair.

"I'll have to tell his mother." The Doctor looks at Rose with a blank look. "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien." I raise an eyebrow and hold back a growl.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey."

"Yeah, he's not a kid," Rose defended.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?"

"Alright," Rose says back arguing with him.

"Yes, it is!" The Doctor slightly glares at her before crossing his arms and looking away.

"If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"Lots of planets have a North," he says glancing at her for a moment.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose asks randomly.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s."

"_**It's a disguise,**_" I explain moving my mouth again. We both say smiling a little bit.

"Kay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?"

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!"

"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asks again.

"_**You sure have a lot of questions,**_" I say in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Angel," he says giving me the look. The look of "behave yourself." He then holds up a tube of blue liquid with a smile as he shows Rose. "Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic," Rose says looking at him confused.

"Anti-plastic," he says enthusiastically. "But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" He says beginning to pace again.

"Hold on. Hide what?"

"_**The transmitter**_," I say standing up and walking behind the Doctor before jumping on his back, forcing me to give him a piggyback ride.

"The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?" Rose asks

"_**Like a transmitter**_," I say as if she should know.

"Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London," the Doctor says quickly to not make Rose feel stupid. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." We both look at Rose who is looking above us carefully. "What?" Rose nods her head and we turn around. We look back at her, "what?" Rose purses her lips and raises her eyebrows as she keeps looking behind us. "What is it? What?" He says looking back and forth. The Doctor then catches on that the transmitter must be the London Eye, that is behind us."Oh." I jumped off his back and he smiles, "Fantastic!" We then run to the London Eye.

We run across the bridge and look at the famous ferris wheel. "Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables."

"The breast implants," I hold back a laugh.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." We all look around.

Rose runs over to a edge. "What about down here?" The Doctor and I run over to her and look.

"Looks good to me." The three of us then run down.

A red light fills the room. We open a door and look around.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." Below a pit of yellow and orange liquid moves as we watch.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go," Rose says a bit shaky.

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance," he says and we walk down the stairs to get closer. We reach a platform and stop. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The vat shakes. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" I stand next to the Doctor as Rose see Mickey below us and runs past us down the stairs.

"Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's alright." She crouches down next to him.

Mickey puts a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. "That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!" The Doctor and I make our way down to them.

"You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive," Rose says looking up at us as we descend the last few steps.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that and you never said?"

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" We continue down the stairs closer to the living plastic.

We walk a little further and reach an open ledge the is right over the Nestene Consciousness. "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" The liquid makes weird bubbly sounds and moves around as he speaks. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" He asks with a smile. He vat moves and growls and it almost looks like it is making a face to speak, in its own way. "Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." It screams a bit, moving more aggressively. "I am talking!" He yells grabbing its attention again. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go," he asks kindly.

"Doctor! Angel!" I hear Rose's voice, but it's too late. Four plastic mannequins grab the Doctor and I. We both struggle to try and get away. I watch and keep struggling as one of the mannequins pulls out the Anti-plastic from his pocket and steps back while the one locks his arms.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it." The vat screams again. "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." It screams again and my eyes widen. What do you mean?" We look behind us as a door opens and the Tardis sits there. "No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship." The vat continues to scream as we listen. "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" It keeps talking to us, but I turn and growl at the two mannequins as I pull harder against their hold.

"What's it doing?!" Rose yells from above us.

"It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it, now!"

Rose, instead of running, answers her ringing phone. "Mum?...Where are you, mum?... No, go home!... Just go home right now!...Mum! Mum!"

I look behind me at Rose, "_**RUUN! You stupid human!"**_

What looks to be blue lightning shoots up from the vat all the way to the ceiling. "It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" The Doctor says as we both still struggle.

"It's the end of the world…" Rose mumbles.

"Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!" The Doctor and I yell at her, saying the same thing but at different times.

"The stairs have gone." The mannequins start to push us closer to the vat. Rose then runs over to the Tardis and tries to open the door. "I haven't got the key!"

"We're going to die!" I hear Mickey say next to Rose.

"No!" The Doctor says. We both look back at Rose.

"Time Lord and Blood Shifter."

Rose stands up and meets our gazes. "Just leave him!" Mickey says scared. Rose then runs somewhere out of my line of sight. "There's nothing you can do!"

From the corner of my eye, I can see Rose swinging on a chain right towards us. The Doctor flips the mannequin holding him over the edge and into the vat. I grab onto the mannequins arms and turn throwing one into the vat as well. I turn towards the other one and place my foot on his chest before rolling onto my back, pulling him along with me, before tossing him off too. Rose knocks into the mannequin with the Anti-plastic and it falls into the vat.

"Rose!" The Doctor yells as she swings back towards us. He then grabs her so she can let go of the chain. We all look at the vat as it turns blue. "Now we're in trouble." We all turn around and run as the place starts exploding. We run over to the Tardis and get in. We then quickly take off with Rose and Mickey inside with us.

When we land, Mickey runs out. Rose goes out as well and calls her mom but hangs up. "A fat lot of good you were." Rose runs over to Mickey how is kneeling next to some wood in the alleyway.

"Nestene Consciousness?" The Doctor says and I snap my fingers smiling with the Doctor as we stand at the door of the Tardis. "Easy," he finishes.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me," Rose said confidently.

"Yes, I would. Thank you," he says gratefully with a smile.

"_**Thank you, Rose,**_" I say giving her a gentle smile.

"Right then, we'll be off, unless, um, I don't know, you could come with us. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge."

"Don't. They're aliens. They're just things," Mickey says still shaking and pointing at us.

I send Mickey an icy cold glare. "He's not invited," the Doctor gestures at Mickey with his head. "What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asks.

"Yeah," we both respond. I shrug a little bit.

Mickey clings to Rose's waist. "Yeah, I can't. I've uh, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so."

"Okay…" the Doctor says trying to hide his disappointment. "See you around," we both give Rose a weak smile before going into the Tardis.

We are both quiet for a moment. We look at back each other. He gives me puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes and nod. We quickly go back, and the Doctor runs to the door. "By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" He backs up and leaves the door open.

Rose kisses Mickey on the cheek and runs into the Tardis. "_**Off we go!**_" I cheer as she comes in.


	2. Chapter 2

**End of the World**

"Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?

"Forwards," Rose says.

The Doctor presses two buttons before looking at Rose again. "How far?"

"One hundred years," she says shrugging.

He moves some knobs, presses some buttons, and the Tardis starts up. "There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century."

"You're kidding," Rose says looking at him.

"_**That's boring for a first trip. Come on**_," I say with a smirk. I jump down from my seat and walk around the console. I shift into a black wolf with my glowing yellow eyes. I sit as they look at me and then back at each other.

"Do you want to go further, then?" The Doctor asks.

"Fine by me," Rose smiles looking back and forth between us as the Doctor steers the Tardis again.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire."

"You think you're so impressive," Rose scoffs playfully.

"I am so impressive."

"You wish," Rose and I say at the same time. We giggle lightly.

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!" We take off again.

We land again. "Where are we? What's out there?" The Doctor gestures to the door to let her explore. We both come out behind her as she looks around.

A window opens showing us the Earth and Sun. "You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day," he looks down at his watch. "Hold on," he then looks up as a bright light surrounds the Earth. "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world." We both look at Rose as she looks a bit sad.

We then walk down the halls to explore the observation deck. Around us a feminine robotic voice goes on about rules and explaining where visitors are supposed to go to witness Earth's destruction. "So, when it says guests, does that mean people?" Rose asks.

"Depends what you mean by people," the Doctor says.

"I mean people. What do you mean?" she asks.

"_**Aliens,**_" I answer.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?"

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck," the Doctor explains as he uses his sonic screwdriver to open a door. "The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"What for?"

"_**Fun,**_" I say while my fluffy black tail wags.

The door opens and we walk into a huge open room with a very large window to see the Earth burn. "Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich," the Doctor continues.

"But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years."

"Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" the Doctor point so Rose can see. "Gravity satellites holding back the sun."

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things."

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over."

"How long's it got?"

"_**About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted and toasted,**_" I say sitting down at the window watching while my tail thumps on the ground.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you two do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"

"We're not saving it. Time's up."

"But what about the people?"

"It's empty. They're all gone."

"_**They all left to find new places to live**_," I say.

"Just me, then," Rose mumbles.

"Who the hell are you?" We all turn around to see a blue man walking up to us.

"Oh, that's nice, thanks," the Doctor says as we all face him.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

"That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see?" The Doctor holds up a piece of psychic paper. "It's fine, you see? The Doctor. The Angel. And plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one."

"_**And I'm the Angel**_," I said looking up at him with my big wolfy yellow eyes.

"Is that alright?" The Doctor asks.

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy," the blue man walks away.

"The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time," the Doctor explains to Rose.

"He's blue," Rose says a little stunned.

"Yeah," the Doctor says because it's perfectly normal to us.

"_**And you're tan,**_" I say sticking out my tongue a bit.

"Okay," Rose shrugs a bit.

"We have in attendance the Doctor, the Angel, and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions," the blue man from early says.A bunch of small people walk through the room. "Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." Three tree people, one woman and two men, walk into the room. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon." A blue alien rolls in on a transport pad. "And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." A group of aliens in black robes come in. "The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you." Some reptilian aliens come in."Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light." The blue man continues his introductions as the three tree people come up to us.

"The Gift of Peace," the woman Jabe says as she turns around and picks up a little plant. "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." She hands the little pot to the Doctor.

"Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs." The Doctor then gently breathes on her.

"How intimate," Jabe says.

"There's more where that came from."

"I bet there is," she says in a flirtatious way.

Jabe then turns to me after grabbing a little plant. "The Gift of Peace."

"_**Oh yes… I gratefully accept your gift. Thank you. Rose, please hold it for me,**_" I say looking at her as she takes the cutting. "_**In return I give you,**_" I thought for a quick second, "_**Saliva from my mouth, a sign of friendship.**_" I lift my head to her hand and lick her hand.

"Thank you," she smiles and walks off to the next person.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe," my ears perk up as I hear the blue man speak. Before I can move another person comes forth.

"The Moxx of Balhoon," the Doctor greets.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas," I hold back laughter as he spits on Rose.

"Thank you very much," the Doctor nods his head hiding the laughter in his voice the best he could.

"_**Please accept our gift of my Saliva, a sign of friendship,**_" I say leaning forward and licking his hand. Moxx bows his head and moves on. I then gag and start licking the Doctor's pants.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"_**Trying to wipe off the nasty taste. That was soo gross**_," I whine as I hold back vomit. I then move away from the Doctor and Rose and make my way to the Face of Boe. "_**Boe!**_" I say as I trot up to him and stop before him.

"Angel. How are you?" he greets.

"_**Good, thank you. I've missed you. How have you been?**_" I ask sitting down in front of the class case the giant head is in.

"I could be better, but it's nice to see your face once again, my dear old friend." I wag my tail as we talk before my attention is pulled away.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

A stretch of skin with a face gets pushed in with two people dressed in all white aid her. "Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me." One of her attendants sprays her before she speaks again. "Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say goodbye." Her voice tightens in sadness.

'_Sounds very fake to me...'_ I think to myself.

"Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry." Her attendant wipes her thin face. "But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg." A small man walked in with the egg in his hands. "Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity." Then a 50's jukebox is wheeled in. "According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" They press a button and Tainted Love by Soft Cell comes on. I begin dancing and mouthing the words as I walk over to the Doctor to see him doing the same thing.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes," the blue man who introduced everyone said.

We both see Rose run off and we go to follow her.

"Doctor? Angel?" We both stop and look at Jabe. A red flash fills my eyes…. "Thank you." We hesitate and then run after Rose.

* * *

><p>After having some staff take the Tardis and park it properly we went to find Rose again. We then reach a quiet room. "Rose? Are you in there?" We go through the door. "Aye, aye. What do you think, then?" The Doctor asks as he sits down. I lay down on the ground as I listen and watch the Earth.<p>

"Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper." The Doctor laughs a bit. "They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien."

"Good thing we didn't take you to the Deep South."

"_**That would have been a train wreck,**_" I giggle.

"Where are you two from?" Rose asks.

"All over the place," the Doctor shrugs.

"They all speak English."

"No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates."

"It's inside my brain?" Rose asks getting tense.

"Well, in a good way."

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?"

"I didn't think about it like that…." The Doctor says.

'_Me neither for that fact. How are you supposed to enjoy these trips if you can't even have fun because you don't know what anyone is saying?' _I think to myself.

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you? And you, Angel? What are you?" Rose asks wanting some serious answers.

"I'm just the Doctor, and she's just the Angel," he speaks for the both of us.

"The Angel of what? And from what planet?"

"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!"

"Where are you from?" She asks. My wolf ears lay flat against my head. '_I don't like this conversation...'_

"What does it matter?"

"Tell me who you are!"

"This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me. And it's the same for Angel!" The Doctor yells getting angry.

"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me." The Doctor gets frustrated and walks over near where I'm laying to look out the window and calm down.

"Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes," a computer voice says throughout the observation deck. I push myself up into a sitting position and the Doctor pets my head, scratching behind my ears.

"Alright. As my mate Shareen says," Rose walks over to us, "don't argue with the designated driver. Can't exactly call for a taxi," Rose pulls out her phone. "There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit."

"Tell you what," the Doctor takes her phone. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery." He opens the back of her phone.

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" Rose jokes a bit.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?"

"No, I failed hullabaloo."

The Doctor takes out the battery and puts in a new one. "There you go." Rose then calls home.

"Mum?... Nothing. You alright, though?...What day is it?... Yeah, um, I was just calling cuz I might be late home…. No. I'm fine. Top of the world." She then hangs up.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill," the Doctor says as we watch her.

"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead."

"Bundle of laughs, you are," the Doctor says glancing at her. Then everythings shakes. I tense up and look around the room. "That's not supposed to happen."

* * *

><p>We go back to the main room where we met everyone and gave each other gifts. "That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?" The Doctor asks as Jabe walks up to us.<p>

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me," she says shaking her head.

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife and protector."

"She's not my wife, and she's not my protector."

"Partner and Pet?"

"_**I am no pet,**_" I say as calmly as I can, but send her a cold glare.

"No," the Doctor cuts in.

"Concubine?"

"Nope."

"Prostitute?"

"Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." Rose then walks off towards Cassandra.

"Don't start a fight," he says. "Angel, keep an eye on her."

"_**Huh? Excuse me. Since when do **__you_ _**tell **__me_ _**what to do?**_" I ask with attitude.

"Angel, come on. Please."

I glare at him for a moment before rolling my eyes. "_**Fine,**_" I then trot over to Rose.

The Doctor extends his arm out to Jabe. "I'm all yours."

"And I want you home by midnight," Rose calls out at him. We both giggle a bit before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun." Cassandra said as Rose and I watched the Earth with the piece of skin.<p>

'_Boy…?!' _I thought to myself.

"What happened to everyone else? The human race, where did it go?" Rose questioned.

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky."

"So, you're not the last human," Rose said trying to make sense of it all.

"I am the last pure human. The others mingled. Oh, they call themselves New humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Humanish, but you know what I call them? Mongrels." This Cassandra sounded like a complete diva in my mind.

"Right. And you stayed behind."

"I kept myself pure."

"How many operations have you had?" Rose asked. I could tell she was starting something.

"Seven hundred and eight. Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out."

"I'd rather die."

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt," Cassandra said. Bleaching your blood? That sounds pretty painful to me.

"No, I mean it. I would rather die. It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline."

"Oh, well. What do you know…."

"I was born on that planet, and so was my mum, and so was my dad, and that makes me officially the last human being in this room, cuz you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking." She then walks away and I trot after her.

"_**Nice one, Rose. Who says a little fight isn't entertaining. The Doc needs to loosen up,**_" I say making Rose giggle.

"Yeah," she agrees.

We then walk down the corridors and the Adherants block our way. I feel something hit the back of my head and I fall to the ground. I only stay awake long enough to see Rose fall to the ground next to me.

* * *

><p>"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending." I blink a few times as I wake up. My head hurts and I look around. Rose starts to wake up as well.<p>

Sunlight starts to fill the room moving from the top to bottom. We run to the door and Rose slams on the door trying to get someone's, anyone's, attention.

"Let us out! Let us out!"

"Sun filter descending." My eyes widen as I look up to see the rays burning the ceiling.

"Let us out! Let us out!"

"Sun filter descending."

I focus and send out my thoughts, "_**Doctor! Help us! We're stuck!**_"

"Sun filter descending."

"Anyone in there?" we hear the Doctor say from outside the door.

"Let us out!" Rose yells.

"Oh, well, it would be you. I told you to keep her out of trouble, Angel," he scolds as I hear the buzzing of the sonic screwdriver.

"Open the door!"

"Hold on. Give us two ticks."

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."

…

"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."

Rose and I sigh as the burning light goes back up.

"Sun filter descending."

"_**What?!**_" I say as the light starts coming back down.

"Just what we need. The computer's getting clever."

"Stop mucking about!" Rose yells terrified.

"I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back," the Doctor defends.

"Open the door!" Rose yells.

"I know!"

The light gets so low, Rose and I run and lay down on the lowest level of the room giving us some more time. "The lock's melted!" We wait as the light gets closer and listen to the computer's voice.

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending... Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."

Once there's room, we run back to the door. "The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there!" The Doctor says. "Don't move!"

"Where are we going to go, Ipswich?" Rose asks sarcastically.

"Earth Death in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Rose and I wait in the room. We sit in the room, by the door. After a while, there are a few explosions, but then nothing more. We sit there quietly as we wait. I ignore the computer, but soon the window gets cracks in it and it gets hotter. Through the cracks, light streams in. Rose lets out short screams and I just sit there flinching every once and a while. Another crack opens up and hits my back right leg. I jump back. "<em><strong>AHH!<strong>_" My leg bubbles and burns with incredible pain.

"Angel!" Rose crawls over to me and look at my leg, her eyes filled with fear.

The Sun finally, and completely, explode. The light is bright, but when we open our eyes the Exoglass of the window repairs itself. We both walk to the main room where everybody else is. I limp beside Rose.

"Can't you transform into a human and I can help you walk?" Rose asks.

"_**It's too risky to shift when I'm injured. My body might reject those muscles and I could end up a mangled mess**_," I explain.

We walk into the main observation room. Everyone is huddled in groups to help those you are injured or grieve over those who are lost.

Rose and I stop and I lay down at her side. The Doctor walks in and glances at us for a moment before walking over to the two tree men. Jabe is not with him.

He walks back over to us. "Angel," he says in a stern voice.

"_**I'm fine**_," I say not moving a muscle. I laid next to Rose at such an angle it was hard to see my leg.

"Show me. Now," my ears flatten against my head and I roughly push myself up and limp to turn around and show him my bleeding and burnt leg. Anger fills his eyes.

"You alright?" Rose asks as the Doctor gets up and paces back and forth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." He walks over to the ostrich egg and busts it open to find a small gadget. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

Cassandra returns. "Oh."

"The last human…." The Doctor says holding back his anger.

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club."

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them. And you've injured one of my most precious friends."

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter." She begins to dry out.

"And creak?"

"And what?" She asks.

"Creak. You're creaking," he says simply.

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature," the Doctor said.

"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything."

"Help her," Rose says.

"Everything has its time and everything dies."

Cassandra starts to shrink and dry. "I'm too young!" Her thin body then breaks apart.

* * *

><p>Almost everyone had left except for the three of us. The Doctor and I watched Rose as she looked out the window, watching the asteroids go by. We both walk over to her.<p>

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just…"

"Come with me," the Doctor says. He turns to me and picks me up like I weigh nothing. My small forms don't weigh that much anyway. We all go back to the Tardis.

We go back to the London Rose comes from. The Doctor quickly wraps my leg up and pulls out my dog bed and lays me down. "Rest, my Angel," he says kindly as he strokes my head down my neck. I relax at his touch and let my eyes slowly close.

* * *

><p>Once asleep, my mind reaches out and I can see the Doctor and Rose in London's streets, just outside the Tardis.<p>

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time," the Doctor says calmly, his voice filled with nostalgia.

"What happened?" Rose asks.

"There was a war and we lost," he says sadly.

"A war with who? What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. Angel is a Blood Shifter, the last of her kind as well. We're the only survivors. We're left travelling on our own cuz there's no one else."

"There's me."

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"

"I don't know,,. I want... Oh, can you smell chips?"

"Yeah. Yeah," the Doctor smiles and laughs.

"I want chips," Rose says seriously with a smile.

"Me too," the Doctor nods with his bright smile.

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay."

"No money."

"What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close."

I smile as I watch them begin to walk away. I then go back to my body and drift into my regular dreams.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me, that it only takes about 24 hours for your body to heal from a wound like that?" Rose asks me as I sit on one of the three chairs near the console. I place my feet up on the other chairs answering Rose's questions.<p>

"_**Yes, Rose,**_" I say with a bored expression on my now human face.

"How does that work?"

"_**I'm a Blood Shifter. I can change into many different living forms. Yes, someone asked me if I could change into a non-living form and no I cannot change into something like a chair. Anyway, the Doctor is my master and I am his servant, even if we do not use those terms. My species are servants, we choose to be; just as you chose to come with us.**_"

"And even if I considered you a servant, you wouldn't be a very good one. You are just too rebellious and curious," the Doctor said pressing buttons and pulling on levers.

"_**I made that choice,**_" I continued, "_**and sealed it through linking our bodies, which all Blood Shifters do if they pick a master. I can feel the Doctor's his very being; his pain, his sorrow, his breath, and his beating heart. I can feel it all. However, he cannot feel me. He can generally sense me, but that's about it. I do have two hearts that do need to beat, but they are in sync with the Doctor's, so if his go out, mine also go out. The Doctor's body, as you can see, has no cuts, burns, or bruises, so the link speeds up my regenerative abilities, that are already quite fast. It's kind of like we have a Symbiotic relationship, we both receive something from the other because we give to the other. Get it?"**_

"Kinda…."


End file.
